


A 'Hero' Stays Over

by 2kitsune



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Swearing, Voyeurism, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekko is wondering the streets at dusk, hands shoved into his pockets, when a splash of blond hair catches his eye. It's Ezreal, and he's stuck in Zaun, and Ekko would be a bad person if he left the 'hero' of Piltover on the streets at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 'Hero' Stays Over

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've obly been playing League of a little over a year, and I'm not completely sure about lore and personalities, so please excuse me if I get the personalities wrong. Also, as a for- warning, I call Ekko a 'teen' because I've aged him around 18/19 and Ezreal more around 20.

It was hard to tell when it was night and when it was day in Zaun sometimes. It was always cloudy, fog permanently hanging over the skyline, turning signs into hazy beacons of lights. The smog clamoured night and day, but Zuan natives, like Ekko, was more used to it than most. 

 

It’s sunset now. The only way Ekko can tell is the slight orange tinge to the edges of the smog and the clouds where they were thinner, and also in the way the streets were slowly beginning to thin out in fear of the people who came out at night. 

 

Ekko himself was starting to head towards his home, if he could really call it a home, when bright blond hair caught his attention on the left. People here tended to have dark, muted colours for hair that matched the smog, and there weren’t many that had hair like that; apart from himself. 

 

When the blond turned Ekko’s face twisted in confusion. It was Ezreal, the ‘hero’ of Piltover. Ekko had only met him a couple of times, and he didn’t hate the guy, but he was confused as to why the blond was here to start with as not many non-Zuan-natives’ stayed for long. 

 

Ezreal soon spotted him, Ekko supposed his white haired stood out, and his lips pulled into a smile. 

 

“Ekko!” Ezreal calls, waving him over just to get Ekko’s attention and then dropping it to stick his hands into his pockets. He was wearing an outfit that matched what he wore on the League, but was more toned down, less belts and metal, and there was a smirk on his face as he watched Ekko. 

 

Ekko nods. “’Sup?” He says as he walks over, ignoring the people who stared. It was odd probably for someone like him, a street- rat of sorts, to be talking to someone like Ezreal, but Ekko had learned a long time ago not to give a fuck about what other people thought. 

 

“What’re you doing here?” 

 

Ezreal’s eyebrows shot up. “What, no ‘Hello Ezreal how have you been?’, maybe a ‘Gee, Ezreal, I like your shirt?” 

 

Ekko’s nose scrunches up as though he was thinking, and even brings a hand up to cup his chin, but eventually shakes his head, eyes sharp as he meets Ezreal’s eyes again. “Mmm, nope, I think I’ll stay with my question but thanks for the suggestions, I appreciate it.” He retorts. 

 

His sarcasm makes Ezreal laugh. Well, at least that’s what Ekko thinks. 

 

“If you really are that interested to know then I’ll tell you,” Ezreal says. “I came here to check out some technology that could benefit Piltover, but I was talking to them for too long and now I’ve missed the last train back.” 

 

‘Oh, tough break.’ Ekko thinks, but doesn’t say it aloud. The train system was always so strict, always coming exactly on time and stopping at the exact same time each night. It was a bitch if you didn’t know the trains well enough, which is why people sometimes got stuck here. 

 

“You could walk back across the bridge,” Offers Ekko. “It’s not that far.” 

 

But Ezreal shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t want to risk being mugged.” 

 

Ekko’s eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing into his hair line. “The ‘hero’ of Piltover is afraid of being mugged? Where’s all that confidence you have on the League battlefield?” 

 

“Back with my armour in my house,” Ezreal says without hesitation, eyes sliding past Ekko to look around him before flicking back. “And I’ve been walking all day.” 

 

“Ah,” Ekko nods. “So you’re being lazy, that’s all-“ He says and then pauses to sigh a big sigh and run a hand through his hair. 

 

“Do you want a place to stay tonight then? I hate Pilties but even I can’t leave one alone at night, especially in Zaun, and besides-“ Now his expression turns to a smirk. “I might get in trouble for leaving the ‘hero’ of Piltover to sleep on the streets.” 

 

‘That and I don’t want a visit from Vi again,’ Ekko thinks. ‘Or Caitlyn.’ 

 

Ezreal simply takes in stride. “Oh, so that’s what you think of me?” He asks, but his expression is neutral rather than sharp like it would be if he were really offended. “But if you’re offering then I wouldn’t mind.” 

 

And that was how Ekko ended up walking down the street with Ezreal following closely behind, the white haired teen doing his best to ignore the blond and ignore the towns people who stared, hands shoved into his pockets as he goes. It’s not that he hates Ezreal, he would never admit it but sometimes Ekko would look at him on the League field and think maybe he was almost attractive, but he hates the implications of this whole situation. 

 

His ‘house’ was really just a small workshop accessed from the ally-way underneath an apartment building, the entrance to the actual apartment’s at the front. It was small with only two rooms, the main room was his workshop / bedroom and the other room his shitty bathroom, he didn’t have a kitchen because he didn't always have money for food, it depended if he did jobs for anyone that day or if he had been chosen for the League that day, and spent most of it on new parts for his inventions. 

 

“Here we are.” Ekko mumbles as he unlocks the door and uses his shoulder to push it open, ushering Ezreal inside before locking the door behind himself again and sticking the keys back in his pocket. As he turns he winces, wishing he had cleaned up his workspace a little, not to mention that his bed was unmade and the curtain strung beside it diagonally still pushed back. 

 

Ezreal, however, doesn’t seem to mind. He immediately goes over to Ekko’s workspace, hand reaching out to touch one of the white haired teen’s failed pieces of work. 

 

“I wouldn’t touch that,” Ekko says. “Unless you want it to blow up in your face.” 

 

He almost laughs aloud at the look on Ezreal’s face as he yanks his head back, but conceals it as a cough. 

 

“I don’t have any food, by the way,” Adds Ekko, watching as Ezreal moves around his tiny workspace but is being obviously careful not to touch anything. “So if you’re hungry then tough luck, you won’t be eating till you get back to your city.” 

 

But Ezreal shakes his head. “It's fine,” Says the blond. “I can miss a meal.” 

 

Ekko nods but doesn’t say anything more. Instead he turns to his bed and slowly begins pulling the belt that holds’ his Z-drive off, carefully placing it right beside his head. Next comes his vest and his goggles, which he puts down next to his weapon, leaving him in his white shirt and pants. There’s a pause before he shrugs and pulls off his gloves too, but leaves the bandages. 

 

Now most people would think he was crazy for ‘putting down’ his weapon, but Ezreal didn’t have his large bow that he used to attack, and Ekko didn’t think he was the sort to attack someone, for no obvious reason, outside the League battlefield, not that people attacked for no reason on the League battlefield. 

 

When he turns around he just catches Ezreal quickly looking away. It doesn’t take a genius, which Ekko liked to think he was, to realize that Ezreal had been staring, and although Ekko’s heart thumped a little quicker he shook it off. 

 

The only other time that had happened was with Jinx, but he didn’t like to dwell. 

 

“You can take the bed,” Ekko says after a long, long, pause used to get his thoughts back under control. “I’ll take the floor.” Ezreal’s lucky he’s even offering, but he still had a few manners tucked away for guests after so long living alone. 

 

When Ezreal turns he looks- outraged, which was weird to say the least. “No,” the blond says, raising his hands. “I may be an asshole but I’m not taking the bed, I can have the floor like any other guest you might have.” 

 

“Most guests I have here end up sharing my bed.” Ekko says without thinking about it, without meaning it either, due to his dirty mind. Of course it goes silent, the implications obviously realized by Ezreal. 

 

The blond’s expression turns to an amused one, with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk. “Oh really?” He asks, and as though he’s doing it purposely he looks Ekko up and down. “Good to know. Anyway, how about we share a bed if we’re both ‘gonna be stubborn about it.”

 

‘Shared a bed!?’ Ekko thinks. ‘No way in hell.’ 

 

“I mean- uh,” Ekko starts, and was flustered for a rare moment. If he said yes it would look eager, but if he said no he would seem like a dick, which he was most of the time but sometimes h wasn’t. “If we’re just ‘gonna argue about it then yeah, I guess we could.” 

 

“OK.” Ezreal steps towards Ekko’s bed too, the white haired teen taking a small step back as the other passes and then sit’s on his bed like none of this was bothering him. He too moves too to remove the small vest he has on for safety, it’s nothing compared to what he wears while fighting, and pulls his belt from the waistline of his blue pants. 

 

Before it becomes obvious he had been watching Ekko turns and shuffles across his bed, laying down as close as he could to the stone wall without actually touching it, and pulls the many blankets he had acquired over the years onto him. It’s usually hot and humid at night, due to the smog, so Ekko knows he doesn’t need all of them if he’s planning to sleep in his pants, instead using them as a sort of barrier. 

 

Ezreal barely fits in his small bed, it’s got a frame that Ekko found from another ally-way and the mattress was from someone who moved out from the apartments above him and gave it to him for free, but neither of them ends up hanging over the edge so Ekko supposes it’s a win- win situation. 

 

Wanting to get to sleep quickly, because really Ekko doesn’t know how long he could handle having Ezreal in his bed while he was conscious, the white haired teen closes his eyes.   
It’s either an hour or ten minute passes, Ekko’s not sure, when Ezreal speaks up. 

 

“I can’t sleep.” He says. 

 

And Ekko’s not sure if it’s because he’s over tired, or uncomfortable at how his stomach twists when Ezreal’s speaks while so close to him, but he replies. “Really? Wow, I never would have guessed.” 

 

It earns him an elbow in the ribs, but either Ezreal was getting weak or going soft because it didn’t hurt that much. Of course Ekko’s eyes fly open and he glares at the ceiling, bottom lip drawn into his mouth as he waits for it to stop stinging. 

 

“So,” Ezreal says and the bed shifts, but still Ekko refuses to turn his head to look at him. “Do you live here alone?” 

 

Ekko can see through his words in a matter of seconds, and he hopes the room is dark enough to hide his smirk because all he has over the one window he does have is a tattered cloth. “Yeah,” He says. “I do.” 

 

Still Ezreal pushes. “Have you always?” 

 

Sighing Ekko screws his eyes shut. “There was someone a while ago, someone in a group of friends, but not here-“ He murmurs, smiling softly. “No one told me not to stick my dick in crazy, and I nearly did. But now I’m here, and she’s somewhere else.” 

 

Ezreal obviously understood enough of that to not further his questions, but he still laughs at Ekko’s explanation. “Never heard of that one before.” 

 

“Have you?” Ekko asks before he can stop himself, no longer talking about his statement, before he can even think, and his heart drops when Ezreal falls silent beside him. He shouldn’t have asked, he was so fucking stupid, why would Ezreal even share something like that? It’s not like they’re friends or anything. In fact, he doesn’t even know why he was sharing, this whole situation was dumb and he should go to sleep before anything else was said. 

 

Ekko squirms in self-loathing for a good two minutes and is just about to open his mouth and plead, beg, do anything to get Ezreal to say something or say something himself so he could get as fucking far away as possible when finally, the blond spoke up. 

 

“Yeah,” He murmurs quietly, cocky disposition gone. “There is someone, but it’s not ‘gonna happen.” 

 

And Ekko nods, surprised that Ezreal even answered him. He refuses to look over at the blond, to look away from his concrete ceiling, but he swears that he feels Ezreal shuffle a little closer. Of course Ekko plays it off as his imagination, because there was no way in hell that Ezreal would want to lay that close to a guy like him, until the blond moves closer again, close enough that they’re shoulders are brushing, close enough that Ezreal’s fingers brush his. 

 

Ekko turns his head in surprise, opening his mouth to ask what the blond was doing, but quickly found that he couldn’t speak when something soft pressed against his lips.   
It was Ezreal, of course it was, and his lips were impossibly soft and warm and Ekko grunts into the kiss, closes his eyes a fraction, even forgets who he is for a second, when suddenly he remembers and jolts his head back, staring wide eyed at what he could see of Ezreal in the dark.

 

“Wha-?” Ekko breathes, lips parted. 

 

“Don’t talk.” Ezreal whispers, and for a second Ekko’s reminded of the limited amount of adult ‘materials’ he’s seen when the guy says exactly that to his partner, and even though usually it would make the white haired teen wince, he allows Ezreal back in. 

 

The kiss is rough and, even though Ekko had always thought he would be the stronger one, Ezreal quickly rolls till he’s half on top of the white haired teen, one leg pushing Ekko’s own open and his hand sliding over the time travellers chest till it’s pressed into the mattress on Ekko’s opposite side. It leaves Ezreal in a position where he’s half hanging over Ekko, and leaves the other almost powerless to push him away. 

 

As they kiss Ekko twists one hand into Ezreal’s shirt, and the other lands on the blond’s thigh, subtly squeezing but it’s probably not as subtle as Ekko thinks because Ezreal moans above him and shifts lower. 

 

As Ezreal’s tongue pushes against Ekko’s lips the teen moans, eagerly letting him in. It’s not like the other times Ekko’s kissed people, it’s hot, rough, dominant and there’s heat zinging through his veins and Ekko arches up, searching for more, and his crotch finds Ezreal’s knee.

 

Oh god it’s been so long. He usually spent all his nights works on his machines, working till the smog outside shifts colour just that tiny amount that let’s Ekko know it’s now morning and it’s then when he collapses into his bed. 

 

He’s already semi hard, and it doesn’t help when Ezreal pushes his knee up, grinding it against Ekko’s crotch, and the white haired teen makes the most embarrassing noise into Ezreal’s mouth. It’s not his imagination that Ezreal smirks against Ekko’s lips, leaning back from the kiss to instead attack the white haired teens’ neck and Ekko’s hands jump to scratch at Ezreal’s back through his shirt. 

 

“Shit,” Ekko groans, rolling his hips up. His cheeks are burning, as so are his ears, but he doesn’t care because he feels so good. “Shit.” 

 

Ezreal chuckles as he nibbles and bites down Ekko’s skin, littering his dark skin with purple bruises and dark rogue, dipping his tongue into the indention of Ekko’s collarbones before sucking along them and Ekko’s so overwhelmed all he can do is bite back his moans and roll his hips. 

 

Suddenly Ezreal shifts so that he’s lying flat on Ekko, his erection pressing against Ekko’s hip, and just like that it’s a little too much and Ekko pushes his hands onto Ezreal’s shoulders to get him to back up a second. 

 

“Hang on, hang on,” He says hurriedly, eyes wide. “Dude, hang on- fuck-“ Ekko groans when Ezreal shifts his hips, obviously not listening properly, and Ekko has to shove him again. “Hang on, I don’t- I don’t know what’s going on.” 

 

Ezreal scoffs, meeting Ekko’s gaze. “We’re getting off,” He says simply, and his mouth curls at the look Ekko shoots him. “Come’ on, how long has it been? A while, huh?”

 

Ekko nods before he can stop himself, the tips of his ears still pink. He’s about to rip some skin off of his bottom lip if he’s not careful, and he refuses to meet Ezreal’s eyes. It has been long, and he wants this, but is it okay to just fumble through the motions with the first person who has fallen into his bed in a long time?

 

“I guess,” Says Ekko softly, averting his eyes, thinking about all the times his heart had thumped when he had spotted Ezreal on the battlefield, or afterwards as he laughed with his teammates. Maybe it was okay, just this once. “OK- yeah, whatever, go ahead.” 

 

Ezreal’s ducking down to roughly kiss him again before Ekko could even finish talking, grinding his hips down into the others’ so roughly Ekko sees stars behind his eyes. He’s burning up, sweat on his forehead and a dragon in his stomach, his heart flopping around in his throat like a fish out of water. 

 

He’s not sure how he misses it, Ezreal’s hands had been pushing his shirt up and paying attentive attention to Ekko’s sharp hip bones, thumbs pressing into his skin till it turns white, but one of Ezreal’s hands had dipped to his crotch and was palming him slowly through the material. 

 

Once again Ekko’s hands snap up to grip Ezreal’s bicep, his forearm, his shoulder, basically anything that could ground him because just the feeling of the blond touching him through his pants was enough to set him off. 

 

“You’re so hard,” Ezreal murmurs just loud enough for Ekko to hear, dipping his head to lick up the others’ neck and Ekko lolls his head back to allow Ezreal’s touch. “And wet- fuck, Ekko, how long has it been.” 

 

“A-“ Ekko gasps, finding his voice. It doesn’t help that Ezreal’s still touching him, purposely distracting him. “A while, I’m- shit, busy -AH- lot.” 

 

The blond doesn’t reply, just hums, and finally, finally, pushes his fingers past the waistband of Ekko’s pants and circles his hands around the white haired teens’ dick. He jerks Ekko off slowly, almost tortuously, leaving the white haired teen gasping for air like he was a fish out of water. 

 

Ezreal doesn’t duck his head to kiss him, instead he pushes his face into neck and whispers dirty things into Ekko’s ear till the white haired teen feels like he’s about to burst. He’s absolutely wrecked by the time his pants are finally tugged down by Ezreal’s free hand, enough that his dick springs back and the blond leans back, raising one eyebrow in appreciation. 

 

Ekko’s face burns at the attention as he covers his mouth with his hand, trying to keep his embarrassing sounds at bay as Ezreal watches himself as he jerks Ekko off. The white haired teens hand, the one that isn’t clamped over his mouth, comes down and pushes up Ezreal’s shirt to brush along soft skin. 

 

But Ezreal leans back, shaking his head, and instead tugs at his own shirt. Ekko watches, eyes wide and mouth slack, as the blond exposes his toned stomach and defined hip bones, the swell of his biceps and the lines of his collarbones. He’s fit, though that is expected as Ezreal also fights in The League, but much more than Ekko had thought. 

 

Ezreal comes near enough to tug on Ekko’s shirt, trying to get the younger male to take a hint. Slowly Ekko follows, tugging his own shirt above his head, shooting a smirk in Ezreal’s direction once it’s off and the blond is looking him up and down like a lioness hunting her pray. Ekko knows that he’s kind of fit too, he worked hard on his abs, but he’s a little lither than Ezreal. 

 

Shuffling back Ekko reclines against his pillows, his back hitting the cold wall, while Ezreal grabs his pants and roughly pulls them all the way down to Ekko’s ankles, as well as his underwear, leaving the younger male completely nude. 

 

He expects Ezreal to continue jerking him off, or to come up and kiss him, but he definitely does not expect the blond to lean down, smirk up at him, before leaning down to lick a thick stripe over the head of Ekko’s dick. He’s been leaking pre- cum since Ezreal first initiated this, the white liquid beading from the slit, the blond even sticks out his tongue to show the sticky liquid on the orifice before leaning down again.

 

“Fuck,” Ekko breathes as Ezreal licks up his member, from base to head, flicking his tongue into the white haired males slit before wrapping his lips around Ekko. He’s warm, and hot, and Ekko’s hips jerk up at the feeling around his member. 

 

“Shit.” He gasps. His hands have wrapped around the sheets on his bed, tugging and pulling at them as he watches the sight of Ezreal slowly sinking down on him. He’s not sure where Ezreal learnt this, but the blond male definitely knew what he was doing, because already Ekko was beginning to feel all tight in his stomach, hips twitching. 

 

Ezreal’s lips stretch around his member in a mock smirk before he starts to slowly bob, tongue sliding along the underside of Ekko’s member and twisted around the flare of his head. As he goes Ekko slides one hand into Ezreal’s hair, tugging lightly at the soft blond strands and applying a little pressure to get Ezreal to go down further.

 

He doesn’t expect Ezreal to go down all the way, he wasn’t that long, instead thick, but still it was enough to perhaps be a choking hazard, so when the blond’s nose brushes against the hair down there, Ekko nearly loses his shit, toes curling at the sight of Ezreal’s pink lips wrapped all the way around him, his eyes watering slightly. 

 

“Fuck, Ez.” Ekko murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. He can’t look, if he kept watching he was sure to blow his load right then and there, and he’s already close, so close he can begin to feel his body tightening. 

 

Ezreal just hums and Ekko’s hand tightens in his hair, and it’s to the point where it must be painful. The heat around him though suddenly lessens, and so does the tightness, and Ekko looks down to see what was going on to see that Ezreal had let his mouth fall open, patiently waiting for Ekko to- ‘No, he can’t seriously be letting me do that.’ Ekko thinks. 

 

Slowly, just to make sure than anything, Ekko slowly pushes his hips forwards, waits, and Ezreal makes no motion to stop him. Grinning, mostly out of awe that this was happening- fuck he could almost pinch himself- Ekko does it again, except faster, and still Ezreal does nothing to stop him. 

 

He keeps at it, pushing in harder and faster till he was fucking Ezreal’s mouth. He has to stop a couple of times to stop himself from cumming, thumb pressed down on the top of his own dick just to simply hold it there against Ezreal’s tongue and admire the view, other hand gripping at the blond’s hair to keep his head tilted back just that little bit. 

 

When he finally cums, and Ekko is proud, a stupid thing to be proud of, that he managed to last that long, he cums with a low grunt, pleasure making his body crumple and then arch out, heat racing through every part of him, pressing himself fully inside Ezreal’s mouth so that his member was down the other’s throat and the blond’s nose was pressed up against chocolate skin. 

 

He pulls back slowly, watching his member slowly appear again from between Ezreal’s lips, stroking himself to make sure to get everything out and he totally doesn’t mean to get some on the blond’s face, but then again he wasn’t complaining because Ezreal looks so fucking good with cum splattered over his nose. 

 

It’s not till he comes down from his high that guilt pangs in his stomach. “Shit, sorry!” he says as he reaches for some tissues by his bed, grabbing a handful and thrusting them into Ezreal’s hands so that the blond could clean up his face. 

 

To his embarrassment Ezreal just shrugs over exaggeratedly, reaching up to collect some with his finger and push it into his mouth. “I don’t mind,” He says, voice hoarse. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.” 

 

Ekko’s too busy spluttering, desperately trying to find the words that could retain any bit of the image he thought he had, but all he can do is kneel there and watch Ezreal wipe the rest of Ekko’s seed with the tissues he had been handed.

 

When Ezreal’s done he throws the tissues, not looking where they go, and pushes Ekko back down onto the bed, kissing him for all his worth. Ekko can feel the blond smirking against his lips, which, in turn, makes him press back harder, hands going for Ezreal’s crotch. 

 

He’s never actually touched any other dick than his own, and is surprised at how different- yet- non- different it felt. Ezreal’s member was straining in his own pants, pushing against the blue material of his pants, and Ekko spent his time using his fingers to stroke Ezreal through them. 

 

Now it was Ezreal who was moaning against Ekko’s lips, pulling back to breath harshly against the younger teens’ chest and occasionally bite down non to lightly, hips twitching up to find more friction but Ekko refuses to give more. 

 

“Come on,” Huffs the blond when Ekko just keeps stroking him slowly, edging him along slowly. “Ekko I’m about to go crazy over here, come on’” 

 

Taking pity, one of the only times he ever had and ever will, Ekko slips his hands down Ezreal’s pants. The warmth of Ezreal when his member touches Ekko’s fingertips makes the white haired teens’ stomach jump, makes him not waste any more time in fisting his hand around Ezreal’s member and stroking. 

 

It turns out that Ezreal was pretty fucking turned on, more turned on than Ekko had originally thought he would be just from blowing someone, because it barely takes five minutes before the blond bites down hard on Ekko’s skin to stop his moan, hips jerking and fingernails digging into each of the younger males’ forearms as he had grabbed onto them earlier. 

 

Ezreal collapses pretty much as soon as he’s done cumming, at one point his head had lolled back and Ekko had gotten a good look of his face twisted in pleasure, lip pierced by white canines and his brows furrowed together, and Ekko follows him down once he’s finished yanking his boxers back up and pulling his pants off to throw them to the side. 

 

They get tangled in each other, breaths fanning over each- other’s faces in the moonlight, chests together and ankles crossed. Ekko’s not sure where he begins and Ezreal finishes, but he’s also not sure if he really cares at this moment. 

 

Despite wanting to talk, to take the steps needed from here, they both fall asleep, and clean up a little more than they had. Ekko drifting in and out of dreams with piercing blue eyes and a cocky smirk. 

 

-

 

Morning breaks with the sound of the city. People in Zuan always happened to start early, even if the sky barely gave any sun through the thick smog. First it was the large factories, then the markets, and lastly the people. 

 

He reaches out to feel empty bed, which makes him frown. Eyes snapping open Ekko takes a couple of seconds, blinking till he can see, and when he sees the empty bed beside him he hates to admit it- but his heart drops a couple of centimeters in his chest. 

 

Ekko hadn’t expected Ezreal to stay. It was a fling, a passing thing, something that meant that Ekko could get off on other means rather than just his hand, and the white haired male had to remember that. 

 

Still it took longer for him to get dressed. Took longer for him to go outside, his weapon over his shoulders and his Z- Drive on his back. He had to stand in the darkness in the ally- way for a second to collect himself, to push all the memories of last night into the deepest darkest pits of his mind, before he stepped out into the street and went looking for something he could eat.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT, I really appreciate it & read them all. If there are any mistakes then please tell me, I've spent far too many hours editing this and now my eyes burn ... keke.


End file.
